Wind propelled sailing devices with pivotally attached masts have enjoyed greatly increasing popularity over the last number of years. These devices can be generally defined as various types of single-person sailing craft in which the operator for the most part stands at all times and the standing operator steers and maneuvers the craft by tilting and turning the mast and associated sail in various directions. Sailing of such devices may be conducted on water, land, ice or snow. The "board" or other hull means on which the operator stands may float or may be wheeled, have runners, skis, and the like. While the subject invention will be primarily described hereinafter with reference to a device for use on water, the device commonly being known as a sailboard, it should be recognized that the invention is not thereby so limited.
Sailboards are vessels generally used for recreational purposes on lakes, oceans and rivers. Sailboards, as is well known, generally comprise a bouyant hull constructed of a core such as foam covered by polymeric materials and the like, one or more downwardly extending keel-like structures such as a daggerboard and rudder, and a sail assembly releasably attached to the hull and connected thereto by a universal type joint which allows the sail assembly to be pivoted or rotated relative to the hull in essentially all directions. The sail assembly typically comprises an elongated mast such as those composed of a tubular length of resin impregnated figerglass, a generally triangular sail capable of being affixed to the mast along the forward edge of the sail and a horizontal "wishbone" type boom attached at one end to the mast and at the other end to the back or clew of the sail, the boom extending along both major surfaces of the sail.
In operation of the sailboard, the user generally stands erect on the hull and supports the sail assembly by grasping one side of the wishbone-shaped boom and then manipulating the sail assembly so as to travel through the water. Control of the orientation of the sail assembly relative to the wind is crucial in maintaining stability ad the desired course and speed for the sailboard. However, a conventional wishbone-shaped boom is many times difficult for a beginning boardsailor to properly control, particularly in heavy winds, as the boom does not provide sufficient leverage in maintaining the proper sail attitude or shape. Furthermore, those boardsailors with more experience in handling such a sailboard oftentimes encounter difficulties in controlling the board in heavy wind conditions or when attempting to negotiate the sailboard through or over high surf or waves.